


Gentleman Caller

by cinereous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Missing Scene, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/pseuds/cinereous
Summary: He loomed there in the shadow outside her door, his hair falling in waves that caught the moonlight around his massive shoulders and one enormous hand clutching at the strap of his bag in a nervous way. His eyes were hard to see, but she could make out the shape of his brows turned up in a perfect expression of concern.“Gonta is sorry. Gonta wanted to ask-...Gonta wanted to ask if Kaede is feeling safe?”
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Gokuhara Gonta
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Gentleman Caller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habenaria_radiata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/gifts).



> Thank you so much to both [KelpieChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos) and [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar) who were kind enough to beta read this work for me!

Talking with Gonta, it turned out, was a wild ride. Each interaction she had with him was one without seatbelts, harnesses, or bars, and she was still on the fence as to whether she found him to be thrilling or terrifying. Every turn in their conversation had her second-guessing herself, pulling hard between concern and affection or even fear.

After all, Gonta was so much bigger than the other school boys she knew, as well as more mercurial. His volatile reactions mixed with his long, wild hair and red eyes made him a vastly new experience for her in every way. It was truly no wonder she had no idea what to think of him or how to react to him. 

To say nothing of his body itself. He was so tall! And broad! Kaede couldn’t help but compare him to a massive jungle tree in her mind, and his outfit fit him about as well as it would fit a tree. The uniform he wore was constantly bursting at the seams, like he might explode in a shower of shredded fabric at any moment.

It was for those reasons that her hand shook when she stretched it out for Gonta to take. They were talking about dancing and how gentlemanly it was. How had they even ended up here? It was a mystery to her, but one that she was going to bravely pursue because they all deserved a chance in this place. Especially him.

“Thank you very much, Gonta.”

The sensation of his hand grasping hers was so unlike any other hold she’d ever experienced. His palms were rough and hot, scorched sandpaper glazed in a layer of nervous sweat. His fingers were thick and every one of his fingernails looked to be bitten, frayed, and messy. But it was the sheer size of his hand that truly stumped her. It dwarfed her own, hiding it from view and cradling it with the same gentleness one would give to holding a baby bird.

“Wha--!? A-Amazing!” Gonta said, eyes wide and full of absolute wonder. Just from holding her hand. “Kaede, you wonderful lady!”

To be called a lady and held so softly fit her romantic fantasies perfectly, though the image of her prince charming was _very_ different. She couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were practically sparkling in his joy. It was like the world was shining out from them, and she hoped desperately that he didn’t expect too much from her. She wasn’t special or a lady. She was just an average student with average looks. She didn’t even like bugs!

“N-Not really…” she started, flushing down to her toes it felt like, but an exquisitely tender squeeze to her hand caused her to stop and look back up from her own feet.

Above her, Gonta looked deeply uncomfortable. “Ummm…”

She waited in silence. And waited some more. Gonta was shy and had a hard time expressing himself, but she was already worried that she had somehow overwhelmed him. He had frozen while holding her hand. Surely...surely he’d held a girl’s hand before. Right?

“Kaede,” Gonta began, eyes cast downward shamefully and avoiding her gaze. “What Gonta should do next? Gonta not know…”

Right. Of course.

“Me neither...I don’t know what a gentleman and a lady do at a time like this.”

Her mind didn’t seem to have any trouble conjuring up visuals though. She’d seen enough romantic films to imagine being dramatically dipped to the floor and kissed. Gonta was strong enough it would be nothing! Or he could whisk her up into his arms like a damsel and spin her around. Or-

“...Oh! Yes! Dance! We gotta dance!” Gonta cried. “Ladies and gentleman have night parties! Lots of spinning and dancing!”

It jarred her straight out of her fairytale daydream, but dropped her right into a new one that she wasn’t prepared for. How many nights had she imagined dancing to her favorite pieces of music with a handsome stranger? She was so often creating the music, putting it forth into the world and feeling it in her blood and heart, but she so seldom ever got to enjoy it the same way the audience did. 

The very idea of dancing to her favorite music with Gonta caused a smile to slide across her face before she could stop it. The possibility buoyed her mood exponentially, but then the reality of it gleefully punctured her balloon of happiness. She didn’t know how to dance. And they were here in this place trying to avoid being murdered by one another. Why was she even considering it? 

“That does sound right, but I don’t think we should be doing that right now...Besides, I’ve never been to a social event that involved dancing.”

She’d step on his feet probably. And he’d step on hers. Oh no, he’d probably _crush_ her feet!

“Gonta...also never dance before… Ummmm...Then...then..!”

It was endearing how hard Gonta was thinking, his face screwed up in effort and his boulder-like shoulders heaving and shifting. He seemed to think with his whole body, like a pond full of koi that brushed the surface again and again and never allowed for the water to calm into stillness.

All of it made him look wild and agitated. His hair was messy and tangled, and his expression was furrowed tightly like he was angry. He looked really scary if she was honest! But….but then why did she _like_ it?

“So sorry!” The suddenness of his exclamation made Kaede startle, but he seemed unmoved by her surprise. “Gonta no can think of anything! Gonta no can treat you like a proper gentleman would!”

The utter disappointment in his tone made her feel disappointed too. She stood there before him with her head in the clouds, full of silly ideas and blush colored feelings, holding him to a standard he couldn’t achieve. It was unfair of her!

“U-um, Gonta. You don’t need to treat me like a gentleman would,” she reminded him, hoping her voice was soft and kind enough to soften the blow.

“B-But--!”

“Now, now,” she went on, patting at his hand holding her own. “Just listen to what I have to say. Just letting you hold my hand is already making me feel very safe, okay?” 

Safe. Is that how she felt? The word had just slipped out, and she had felt scared by him earlier. Right? But the word felt true. He was a bit chaotic and physically intimidating, but she knew in her bones that he’d never hurt her. And there was something about that knowledge that made her stomach turn to water.

“...Huh?” 

He sounded incredibly unsure of himself. Kaede could only imagine how much this must have thrown him off. She licked her lips and admired his knit brows and the way his eyes seemed changed when he was like this. They were the most interesting shade of red she had ever seen. They were not deep and ruby colored like ripe fruit, nor were they faded towards brown like brick. They were simple and pure and unique. Just like he was.

“A gentleman is always supposed to protect a lady, right?,” she asked, finding her voice once again, more confident than before. “I feel like your large hands are protecting me.”

“Really...?” Gonta asked, his eyes growing adorably confused and hopeful. There was a frenetic light to them that clutched at her heart effortlessly, squeezing down on it in direct opposition to the gentle grip he had on her hand.

“Yeah, and I think that's very gentlemanly of you.”

“K-Kaede...! Thank you! Gonta so happy to be called gentleman! Your words give Gonta courage! Gonta have lots to learn...But Gonta do his best to become true gentleman!” he gushed, smiling and bright as the sun. His puppy-like excitement was enough to make her stomach perform somersaults and her heart boisterously thump the Flight of the Bumblebee against her ribs. 

“Yeah, good luck!”

He left her _giddy,_ and she was surprised that she was even capable of feeling that here in this place. She should feel nothing but upset and angry and afraid, but she was so glad that she was able to help him. She was so glad that what helped him was letting him hold her hand and make her feel safe.

For the first time since waking up in that locker she really did feel safe.

\--------

  
Her conversation with Gonta was a pleasant distraction from the ugly reality of their situation. Walking through the ‘campus’ made her always feel out of her body. It was so bright and colorful, but everywhere she looked were the moving exisals and overgrown lawn that were constant reminders that this place was not normal and not safe.

By the time darkness fell, Kaede was in a strange mood. She arrived back to the dorm hugging her arms and constantly glancing over her shoulder for the threats she just knew were there. All around her, the world was eerily silent. There was no wind. No traffic. And around this time of year...there were no cicadas.

That knowledge struck her in the gut rather harshly, and she looked out into the dim twilight to realize for the first time that there actually was a bug she missed. They had always irritated her desperately before. Their grating chainsaw serenade followed her to school and back home every day, but now that the sound of them was gone it didn’t fill her with relief, but with dread.

Gonta had said that there were no insects inside of this place at all. The only thing living here was them, and they were expected to kill one another.

The world around her blurred, and for a very small split second she was sure that she had been drugged again. Part of her half expected to feel phantom arms grabbing her around the waist from behind, but she realized a moment later that her nose burned and the scalding hotness of tears slid down her cheek. She was so tired of crying.

Kaede sniffed loudly and brushed her tears away with a defiant swipe of her palm, turning on her heel and heading inside. She didn’t want to think about any of this any more! She wanted to be home. She wanted to be alone. Her ridiculous looking pixelated portrait loomed ahead, and she took great pleasure in slamming the door at her back hard enough it shuddered in the frame.

The sparsely decorated room greeted her once again, all angles and dingy lighting. The closet door was still open from when she had investigated it earlier that morning, and the identical pink uniforms inside mocked her silently. 

They made anger bloom in her chest as fast and hot as if she’d been stabbed. Kaede glared and viciously lifted up a hand to yank at the little music note clips in her hair. Before this week she would have seen these in a shop and bought them on the spot, but now they were ugly, tainted things. She accidentally pulled at her own hair to get them out fast enough, pulling strands out mindlessly before hurling them across the room. They clattered against the far wall like harmless shrapnel, but it eased some of the vibrating tension in her chest.

It felt so satisfying that she didn’t stop there. Kaede reached down to the hem of her sweater vest and yanked it up over her head, tossing it onto the carpet and stomping on it. She did the same with her skirt before kicking them both into the corner of the room along with her shoes.

Left now in only a pair of simple white underthings and her button down shirt she felt somewhat cleansed. She wasn’t an ultimate _anything_ now. Instead, she was a blank canvas shivering there under the AC, her hair a mess and her eyes rimmed red. The ungodly pressure that had settled over her shoulders had lessened though. The line of her spine could relax. She wasn’t part of their game. Not right now. She was no one at that moment. 

Kaede sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at her feet and fidgeting with her hands, trying hard not to start scraping the fresh coat of polish Rantaro had been so kind to apply for her. She wanted desperately to be a strong voice of reason in their group. She wanted to be a leader and a motivator, and here, now, she felt diminished and alone and absolutely terrified.

Fresh tears dripped down her face and onto the bare skin of her thighs, painting her with bright, sizzling little hot spots of shame that threatened to worm up to her heart. Outside, she could hear other doors closing and the muffled sounds of voices. She could only thank her lucky stars that she heard no screams or shouts for help. For a long time, she did nothing but let out the deluge of tension she’d been hiding, grateful to be alone and unseen.

Which is why it startled her into frozen fear when a powerful knock sounded at her door, rattling its hinges.

“Wh-who is it?” she called out, disgusted by the cracked, watery quality of her voice. On the other side of the door a very familiar voice called back.

“...er, Gonta!”

Why in the world was he here at her door? Kaede rubbed at her face, suddenly afraid that he had come to murder her. He was so big and terrifying, strong enough he could break her in half if he wanted to! 

The next moment, she angrily admonished herself. Gonta was the _last_ person who would do that. Unhappy with herself, Kaede got to her feet and hurried to her door, opening it up a crack to see him on the other side.

He loomed there in the shadow outside her door, his hair falling in waves that caught the moonlight around his massive shoulders and one enormous hand clutching at the strap of his bag in a nervous way. His eyes were hard to see, but she could make out the shape of his brows turned up in a perfect expression of concern.

“Gonta is sorry. Gonta wanted to ask-...Gonta wanted to ask if Kaede is feeling safe?”

The question was so far beyond what Kaede had expected that she stood there dumbfounded and staring at him through the sliver of space. He had come back to her room just to ask if she felt safe? Something delicate inside of her clicked, snapped into place, and then shattered into a million pieces. She could feel her expression crumple and collapse, though she had just enough time to see Gonta’s own face morph from concern to actual worried fear before her vision blurred.

“Gonta is-...Is Kaede okay? Can Gonta come in?”

Even now, he was so kind and unsure like the very last thing in the world Gonta wanted was to overstep or make her feel uncomfortable. It was unfair. It was so unimaginably unfair that someone as good as him was stuck in this place!

She didn’t even think. Kaede threw open the door and reached forward, grasping his arm where it was pressed to his chest and using it to drag him inside. She shut the door after him and only when she noticed the deep crimson spreading across Gonta’s cheeks did she realize her error.

Oh no! She’d forgotten about her angry disrobing! Kaed felt suddenly so small before him, barely clothed and with her hair almost as wild as his. “I’m sorry! I am just...I’m so sorry,” she repeated, rubbing at her face and willing her tears and her heartbeat to calm. This wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to project calm and strength. She wanted to put them at ease. She wanted to--

“Can...can Gonta hug Kaede?”

The boy stood there tall and taking up an almost inhuman amount of space. His eyes were so full of care and concern, and his bare feet curled into the carpet as if it were grass. She watched him shrug his messenger bag over his shoulder, letting it fall to the floor before opening his gigantic arms in silent invitation.

Trembling floodgates opened up, and every shred of her willpower vanished in an instant. Kaede lurched forward, pressing her face into his chest. The fabric of his blazer was rough against her cheek, and he smelled like the outdoors; wild grass, dirt, sweat, and some kind of cologne that didn’t fit with the rest.

A part of her was still afraid that this was the moment. She was alone with one of them. She could die by his hands.

Instead of a knife in her back, however, she felt his arms slowly wrap around her. Even in her state of vulnerability, she felt amused by how loose his grasp was. He barely touched her at all, pressing his palms against her back and keeping very, very still. She had expected someone as big and enthusiastic as him to squeeze so hard he could suffocate, but he was holding her like she was made of glass!

And yet, it was enough. Enough to calm the erratic, painful beat of her heart, and slow the tears until she was doing little more than clinging to his lapels and sniffing pitifully into the silk of his tie. The more calm she became the more she realized how awkward the situation was. This poor boy had come to check on her, and here she was staining his uniform by crying on him and making him uncomfortable.

Kaede eased back with a sheepish expression, though she found herself unable to let go of his jacket like he was an anchor keeping her from floating away. “Gonta, you are very sweet to come check on me. I am so sorry. I don’t normally do this. I promise.”

“Kaede no be sorry! Gonta is happy. Gonta want Kaede to feel safe. It’s okay to cry!” he reassured her, his fingers shifting against her back in a way that made her wonder if he actually wanted to pull her closer but was fighting the instinct tooth and nail. “Gonta cry sometimes! Gonta cry last night! Kaede is wonderful lady. Please don’t cry anymore.”

He was so sweet it was unreal to her. She fell into a helpless smile, and her laugh was barely there and soft, but full of relief.

“Oh, Gonta, I wish more boys were like you,” she told him, awkwardly patting his chest and going to sit on the edge of her bed again, feeling all the more naked now despite everything important being fully covered. She was surprised to watch Gonta walk over and seat himself beside her, his big hands folded in his lap.

“More like gentleman?”

She laughed and nodded. “Yes, exactly like that. I wish they were more like gentlemen.”

Silence settled between them, and beside her the boy fiddled with his fingers before he finally planted his palms down onto his legs decisively.

“Kaede, Gonta want to hold your hand. Like gentleman. Make Kaede feel safe!” he said with conviction, his red eyes burning, and Kaede gasped when he shoved his hand palm up into her lap. She could feel the heat and faint roughness of his knuckles against her bare thigh, and her stomach jolted with something like hunger at the sensation.

“O-oh. I-...okay.” Her voice stuttered in surprise at both his actions as well as her own reaction to them. She very slowly pressed her hand into his, shivering at how small it looked when he wrapped his thick, tan fingers around her own.

And sure enough, Kaede could admit that she felt safe and protected instantly. It was like a flip being switched. The shadows in the room receded and the memory of psychotic bears and neverending death tunnels disappeared. All that was left in the world was her and Gonta and the sensation of his hand clutching hers.

Amid her relief, she caught sight of red eyes staring a little downwards away from her face. Kaede immediately worried he was uncomfortable, but as she followed his gaze down she couldn’t help but go pink as a birthday cake. Her blouse was unbuttoned low and gaping a bit from her frantic, angry undressing earlier, and he was staring right at her cleavage! Part of her wanted to panic and slap him across the face, but the other part of her, the sudden, deep tug of hunger in her stomach, held her at bay.

She stared at him staring at her and relished the pink spilling along his cheeks and neck. It was like he’d never looked at a girl before! Sexy was not something she’d ever felt before, but now that she has had a taste she found herself ravenous.

“Gonta?”

It was like a spell had been broken. Gonta jerked to attention with his eyes wide and full of guilty, ashamed terror to be caught ogling. Kaede knew that she had to do something quickly or he would go bolting out of the room, so she grabbed his other hand and smiled for him.

“It’s okay. Really,” she soothed. Kaede felt...well she felt strong and like a leader suddenly. In her dark, private moment of collapse she had felt weak and useless to the group, but now that feeling that she had lost burned in her chest once again. There was something about seeing his desire that boosted her confidence. It was exactly what she needed to feel better, and poor Gonta didn’t even realize.

“Have you ever kissed a girl, Gonta?” she asked him, riding the wave of her confidence with eyes wide open.

The large man flushed the same shade of red as his eyes and looked away. He was adorably bashful for someone so intimidating! His hands flexed in her grasp from nerves, and it almost seemed like his hair moved on its own to convey his emotions of insecurity like a scared cat’s fur stood on end.

“Gonta never kiss a lady. Gonta scare ladies.”

Her heart leapt up into her throat, beating so fast she was sure it would fly free. Adrenaline crashed through her body, and the longing tug in her stomach sizzled and coiled with anticipation. Was it crazy to fall for someone in a place like this? Was it crazy to steal just a moment of happiness before it was stolen away?

“You don’t scare me,” she whispered, freeing one of her hands to reach up and press to the side of his face. He was burning up, practically scalding against her palm, and his eyes were clear and bright, reflecting the color of her own rising want.

Kaede should be scandalized at her behavior, but she couldn’t be. Not when the blood was rushing in her ears, and not when she could feel tentative fingers against her hip. Her hand slid from his cheek to the back of his neck, curling against the sweat damp skin there and tugging him down. He went so pliantly that he almost fell forward until they were nose to nose. She hesitated, but only for a moment before pressing her lips to his.

She had given her first kiss away last year to a boy who had moved to a different city during the summer. Her memory of the moment was tinged with nerves and clammy palms on her cheek. Kaede could not remember if she had enjoyed it or hated it, but definitely remembered no stars or fireworks when she looked back. 

Gonta was different. His lips were chapped and hot, but delightfully full and plush against her own. They were also adorably still. Kaede leaned back with a confused smile, noting the absolutely dreamy expression on poor Gonta’s face. His eyes had slipped closed, and there he sat with his brows furrowed tightly into a little knot and his lips jutted out into a goofy, cartoonish pucker.

It was enough she fell into giggles, flushed and _happy_ for the first time since she had woken up in this place. Her shoulders shook and she held onto his hand and his shoulder to stay upright while poor Gonta peeked his eyes open in bewilderment.

“Gonta kiss...bad?”

Kaede could barely respond amid her laughter, but she valiantly shook her over and over. “N-no! I’m so happy I could be your first kiss! You’re just very cute!”

And he was! To think, she had been afraid he would murder her! This sweet, gentle giant who had never kissed a girl and was literally raised by wolves. She wanted to make him happy like he had done for her. She wanted to give him something in this awful place. And maybe...maybe she wanted _something_ for herself too. If they had the possibility of dying she may as well do something reckless and foolhardy just this once. 

If they had the possibility of dying she wanted a memory of stars and fireworks to take with her.

“Would you like to try again?” she finally asked him, offering a more gentle smile now that her laughing fit had subsided. “I can teach you so it feels better?”

Gonta looked endearingly nervous all over again, shifting his too large body and avoiding her eyes, but unable to look away either. “Gonta want to kiss like gentleman. Kaede please teach Gonta. Gonta will listen.”

“Okay,” she whispered, reaching up and pressing her fingertips to his lips. They trembled under her touch and made her smile, but she simply dragged her pointer finger along the gorgeously thick line of his lower lip. “First thing is that you don’t have to purse your lips. Keep them relaxed. Just like you are right now.”

Gonta nodded, eyes serious and glinting with determination. Kaede would swoon if she weren’t in the middle of teaching. “Secondly, tilt your head just a little. Like this,” she explained, gently sliding her fingers from his lips to his chin, tilting him just so. The movement sent his long hair spilling down like a waterfall, and Kaede barely resisted the urge to run her fingers through it. “This way we’ll lock together when we kiss. And third, close your eyes and just...feel it. Do what feels right. Would you like to try again?”

She admired how soft he looked. With his head softly tilted to the side, his eyes half open, and his lips parted ever so slightly, he didn’t look wild or dangerous. He looked tame, gentle, and eager to please. So much so, that she couldn’t stand to wait any longer.

“Gonta want to kiss Kaede,” he assured her, bravely letting the fingers resting on her hip slide around her waist to hold her steady. Even now, his grasp was light and loose, giving her ample room to wiggle free should she feel the need. He truly was the perfect gentleman.

With his permission, Kaede eased him in close once again, pressing her lips to his own. This time around, the world dissolved. The angle was perfect, and her lips poured across his with perfection she couldn’t hope to describe. Her hands slid up into his wild hair to hold him in place, and she exhaled deeply through her nose to calm the frantic pulse hammering through her veins.

The arm at her waist went tighter, pulling her close, and she was ecstatic to feel him begin to kiss her back. It would seem he was a natural when he calmed down. They kneaded their lips slowly and curiously, feeling each other out like unexplored countries. 

Every movement he made was exquisitely soft and shy. Each time she pulled back and then pressed a new kiss to his lips he would emit a soft, barely there sigh that was so thoroughly out of character that it effortlessly charmed her. Kaede could not help herself as she let her tongue slip forward, softly begging for entrance and an unnameable _more_. To her delight, Gonta gave in without an ounce of hesitation, parting his lips with yet another tiny gasp that sent her stomach somersaulting.

He tasted sweet and almost clean like he’d just eaten some kind of fruit, breath hot and delightfully appley. His teeth were slick and sharp, strong soldiers that defended the criminal softness of his tongue. Kaede couldn’t get enough of the velvet slide as they tipped their heads just that bit more, creating the perfect, hungry seal between their mouths. 

She couldn’t help but wonder where the shy boy who had been unable to even hug her with any real intensity had gone. The arm snaked around her waist _tugged_ so suddenly she gasped, and Kaede found herself deposited onto his lap amid her surprise. Gonta steadied her by pressing his free hand against her knee, but the hand he held at her back began to slide up beneath her shirt, pressing hot like a brand to her skin. 

It was hard not to feel positively tiny there in his personal space, but she _liked_ it. He was a veritable mountain cradling and protecting her in his valley, offering shade and safety. She couldn’t help but give a soft moan of approval into their kiss and drop her hands down to begin unbuttoning his blazer. It popped open with a truly hysterical amount of force, like it had been straining and held by a thread against the sheer force of his muscles and their wish to be free.

One button undone took the hunger in her stomach and unfurled it like a banner into an absolute starvation. It demanded more: more stars, more fireworks. Kaede didn’t allow herself pause to think, instead rushing to begin unbuttoning his white dress shirt, the silk of his necktie brushing the back of her hands the whole way down. As soon as she reached the last button she pushed and yanked at the fabric, shoving it down his arms before wrenching back from their kiss to feast her eyes.

Heat flooded her face with embarrassment and arousal at the sight. Gonta was somehow _more_ muscular than she could have imagined. He was so young! How could he be like this!? His arms and chest rippled with muscles she didn’t even know the name of, all gorgeously tan skin and some scars that she brushed her fingertips against in fascination. So naive and kind, and yet practically a man grown.

Gonta looked dazed and overly soft, a smile lingering on his still damp, kiss bruised lips. The red of his eyes had deepened to something like wine, and his hair dripped down his shoulders and along his pectorals like he was the love interest plastered on the cover of a cheesy romance novel. She’d stolen and read only a couple growing up, but if Gonta had been the love interest she had to imagine she’d have gotten her hands on more.

“Kaede is amazing,” he told her, flushed, smiling, and ducking his head in bashful shyness. “Gonta want to make Kaede feel good...but Gonta not know how.”

His words were like a shot of adrenaline to her system. Heat blossomed through her whole body from the inside out, and a sharp burst of lust pulsed between her legs. What was she doing? Was she really going to go through with this _here_? With Gonta? They barely knew one another! 

But she’d never felt this way before. She had never _wanted_ someone like this before. He made her feel beautiful and lady-like and powerful in a way she had never experienced. Kaede was also positive she would never meet a boy as tender or as gorgeous as Gonta.

And right now, he needed her help.

An almost devious smile played across her lips, and Kaede cupped his face in her hands to drag him into another kiss that shot sparks of pleasure down her spine now that she was already thrumming with anticipation.

“We’ll go slow okay?” she murmured, shifting out of his lap and lying down on the bed, tugging Gonta after her by a hand on his wrist. He joined her after kicking off his shoes, and the bed groaned and dipped under his weight. His bulk sank the bed so far that the angle of the mattress forced her to tumble forward into his body with a giggle.

Nerves bit and gnawed at her stomach like piranhas, but the excitement buzzing along her skin drowned them out. She hesitantly took his hand and pressed it against her breast still hidden under the white linen of her shirt.

She expected the world to explode. She expected fireworks, her door to fly open to reveal her friends staring at them, or worse, her parents teleporting into existence to yell at her. But nothing happened. The heat of his palm bled through the fabric, and after an incredibly long, awkward pause, Gonta experimentally squeezed it like a lemon.

Kaede tried to fight it, but a second later she dissolved into helpless laughter all over again. She buried her face into his collar with her shoulders shaking, but the greatest part of all was hearing Gonta’s confused chuckles up above her.

“Sorry. Gonta was curious.”

“No, I’m glad!” Kaede assured him, pulling back to grin up at him like an idiot and press her hand to the back of his own over her breast. “That’s what you’re supposed to do!”

She couldn’t resist leaning up to kiss him again, pulling him down partially on top of her to truly enjoy his weight. He was just so _big_. It was unreal how quickly one kiss took the mood in the room from jovial and lighthearted to thick and heady. She could _feel_ his body temperature spike, the tang of sweat gently coloring the air.

Kaede’s grip on his hand went tighter, and she felt like a hole was burning in her belly as she began to forcibly drag his hand downward. The weight of his hand on her body was a fantasy come to life, and she relished every inch he touched, down her stomach and heavy at her navel until she triumphantly pressed his thick fingers between her thighs.

The kiss was broken by her own threadbare gasp, and Kaede accidentally dug her nails into the back of his hand. It was barely a touch at all, but even so, pleasure sizzled up her spine without warning. Gonta looked adorably confused, glancing down at where his hand now sat. He curiously began to rub his fingers back and forth along the shape of her beneath the cotton much like she was a small woodland creature to be petted.

Her giggles were broken up by gasps, and Kaede’s head fell back against the pillows in surrender. She never expected it to feel this good this fast. Her own touch when she took time to herself was light and teasing as if she were playing her piano, tickling and coaxing her body towards a perfectly planned crescendo.

Gonta’s touch was nothing like her own. His fingertips were blunt and clumsy, pressing hard and then purposefully going almost too soft. Every movement he made spelled out his own insecurities and lack of experience, and it was absolutely _wonderful_.

“You can...you can do more,” Kaede whispered, reaching down and peeling her simple panties down her thighs just enough to expose herself. Embarrassment mixed with want in an intoxicating melange, but nothing like regret or second-thoughts slowed her down.

Red eyes stared down her body, but it was the sensation of rough fingertips brushing feather soft against her clit that engulfed her body in flames.

“Oh f-yes!” she gasped, eyes squeezing shut and her fingers digging far too hard into Gonta’s arm. To his credit, he didn’t stop in fear, but kept sweetly caressing her, exploring further down where she was already growing damp and flushed from his touch.

She could feel his hair rasp so softly against her neck and chest, and the entire side of her body pressed up against him was swelteringly hot just from his body heat.

“Gonta is doing it right?” he asked, but his voice held a tinge of confidence he had not had earlier. “Gonta like Kaede. Like petting bugs!”

Kaede snapped into stillness, prying open one eye to look at him in sexually frustrated shock. Did he really just compare what they were doing to _bugs_!? After several seconds of staring him down, she finally gave into an utterly bewildered snort of laughter, slapping a hand to her face as if to hide from the insanity of having her first encounter with a bug nerd.

“Gonta...remember, talking about bugs isn’t gentlemanly!” she chuckled, but the sound melted into a keening moan as the man began to touch her again.

“Sorry. Kaede is pretty like bugs! Gonta get distracted!” he explained, but he was all focus now, his fingers sliding down her labia in utter curiosity. Kaede was still not prepared to feel his finger slide inside of her body. She was further surprised that it didn’t hurt at all. Instead, she could feel the thickness of his fingers pressed against parts of her she didn’t even know would feel good. All the while his thumb teased and caressed against her clit, and Kaede got her wish.

She saw stars. She saw _fireworks_. 

Gonta’s name spilled past her lips in a mindless deluge as she arched her back and her nails scratched lines down his arm. Her whole body sang with pleasure, lit up from the inside out and exploding all the way to her toes, to her fingertips with white hot electricity.

Nothing, not even playing piano, had ever felt this good.

Nothing at all except the sensation of Gonta’s lips pressing to her temple and his now slick fingers rubbing at her stomach in soothing circles.

“Is Kaede okay? Did Gonta hurt Kaede?”

Her heart raced in her chest, every beat reminding her that she was alive, and strong, and that if someone like Gonta saw something in her worth protecting, then everything would be alright. 

“No. You didn’t hurt me. You were a _perfect_ gentleman.”

She rolled over and smiled for him, shoving him onto his back. They both went still as the bed gave a scary tremble under their combined weight, but when it didn’t collapse they both laughed. The world felt okay.

They were all in this together, but Kaede had unearthed something even better, an extra reason to keep fighting and trying to find a way out. 

She wasn’t getting out without Gonta. They’d have to come for her first.


End file.
